scifitimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
2552 CE
Events that occurred in the year 2552 CE. Events January * January 8th: ** A team of ODST's (Including Kojo Agu and Taylor H. Miles) descend onto Ariel (a small science colony) in response to a distress call on the planet in Operation: FIRESIDE. February * February 2nd: ** Exodus Insurrectionists on Harmony disable the planet's primary communications relay and steal two drydocked freighters. The Insurrectionists use the freighters to flee human-controlled space in an effort to escape the Covenant's sphere of influence. April * April 1st: ** The [[UNSC Iroquois|UNSC Iroquois]] finishes construction. * April 22nd: ** [[Battle of Fumirole|'Battle of Fumirole']]' '''begins and ends in a UNSC victory: NOBLE Team member Thom-A293 destroys a CCS-class battlecruiser but kills himself in the process, and Kat-B320 loses her arm. She subsequently receives a robotic prosthetic. May * '''May 10th:' ** A radical Exodus movement unfolds into a deadly stalemate between insurrectionists and the UNSC on Mamore. Marshall-B312 takes part in the ensuing counter-insurgency operation. The Spartan's skills as a Sabre pilot are exhibited during the op, prompting Colonel Urban Holland to have him transferred to NOBLE Team. * May 14th: ** UNSC forces in the Earth Defense Coordination Zone are placed at maximum readiness levels and all warships with magnetic accelerator cannons are self-deployed or towed to rally points. Cairo Station is established as flag headquarters. * May 30th: ** The [[Battle of Beta Eridani|'Battle of Beta Eridani']] begins and ends when the Fleet of Valiant Prudence invades the system. The UNSC is defeated and Rho 'Barutamee takes control of several Forerunner artifacts that eventually lead him to another system, the Epsilon Eridani system. July * July 2nd: ** The Battle of New Jerusalem begins. The 26th Marine Expeditionary Force is nearly wiped out, leaving Lance Corporal Jarin Davis as one of the few survivors. * July 4th: ** The Battle of New Jerusalem ends in a Covenant victory. * July 6th: ** The Battle of Criterion '''begins. During this battle, Gabriel Thorne single-handedly saves his entire platoon. Thorne and his platoon are some of the lucky few to escape the planet before the Covenant begins glassing the surface. * '''July 10th: ** The Battle of Criterion ends in a Covenant victory. * July 17th: ** The slipspace monitoring probes from Remote Scanning Station Archimedes at the edge of the Sigma Octanus system encounter the Covenant ships sent to attack Sigma Octanus IV. ** The UNSC Iroquois is tasked with patrolling the Sigma Octanus star system. ** The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV begins. * July 18th: ** The UNSC win a victory during the battle at Sigma Octanus IV. Commander Jacob Keyes, of the UNSC Iroquois, plays a critical role in this success when he devises the Keyes Loop maneuver. Keyes is subsequently promoted to Captain by Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth. Unknown to the UNSC, the Covenant place a tracker on the hull of the Iroquois. The importance of Reach to the UNSC is revealed to the Covenant when the Iroquois returns there. ** Vice Admiral Stanforth messages the director of the Office of Naval Intelligence, Admiral Margaret Parangosky, with information on the battle at Sigma Octanus IV, as well as the ongoing progress of Operation: BRAVADO. ** The Battle of Sigma Octanus IV ends in a tactical UNSC victory. * July 23rd: ** The Covenant deploy the Fleet of Valiant Prudence to sever Reach's out-system communications and search for Forerunner artifacts. This is the first stage of the Covenant's invasion of the planet. ** NOBLE Team finds and stops a pair of Exodus Insurrectionists attempting to hijack a supply transport. ** Fireteam 3 Charlie, along with other special warfare fireteams under command of Colonel Holland, are sent to investigate the areas around Longhorn Valley and Visegrád after contact with the comms relay in Visegrád is lost. * July 24th: ** Two months after the death of Thom-A293, Marshall-B312 officially joins NOBLE Team as NOBLE Six. ** NOBLE Team is sent by Colonel Holland on a mission to investigate the downed Visegrád Relay. ** NOBLE Team discovers the Covenant's presence on Reach for the first time at Visegrád Relay. Planetary directive WINTER CONTINGENCY is declared. * July 26th: ** SWORD Base, an ONI research facility on Reach, comes under attack by an SDV-class heavy corvette. The UNSC Army with the help of NOBLE Team successfully repel the attack and the corvette is destroyed by orbital support. August * August 3rd: ''' ** Dr. Halsey decides to split Cortana in two halves, with her IEP translation routines analyzing the Forerunner structure under SWORD Base and the other half continuing with John-117 and Blue Team in preparation for Operation: RED FLAG. * '''August 5th: ** Cortana's split is a success * August 6th: ** The [[UNSC Apocalypso|UNSC Apocalypso]] crashes in lunar orbit, a slipspace anomaly knocking out communications within the Sol system for seven seconds. * August 11th: ** Marshall-B312 and Jun-A266 engage in a recon mission against Covenant forces in the colloquially named "Dark Zone", a Covenant-occupied region in the Viery Territory. The two Spartans discover a massive Covenant invasion force and a landing zone. Kat-B320 receives the visual and tells them to retreat so they will be prepared for the next day. * August 12th: ** Battle Group Leviathan and the Iroquois arrives at Reach for emergency refit and repairs. While the battle group was being repaired, Stanforth and Keyes arrived at Camp Hathcock in the Highland Mountains for a debriefing on the current engagements with the Covenant on the planet. Shortly after, they returned to their respective vessels within the battle group. ** Around this time, Stanforth engages a small group from the Fleet of Valiant Prudence dispatched to retrieve a Forerunner artifact from ONI's Teller Station in the Epsilon Eridani Oort cloud; though he sends reinforcements to successfully cover the station's evacuation, he loses irreplaceable personnel and ships in the process. ** Halsey reviews the upgrades to the new MJOLNIR Mark V. ** John-117 and Corporal Eric Harland are debriefed by ONI at Camp Hathcock, Reach, on the events on Côte d'Azur during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. ** Battle at Szurdok Ridge: UNSC forces assault an amassing Covenant invasion force in the Viery Territory on Reach, managing to destroy two AA plasma cannons and a Covenant teleportation spire. However, the cloaked Covenant supercarrier Long Night of Solace reveals itself and destroys the frigate [[UNSC Grafton|UNSC Grafton]], which had been providing air support. * August 13th: ** 60% of the remainder of the UNSC fleet is recalled to Reach, destined to arrive within the next 48 hours. * August 14th: ** Operation: UPPER CUT is initiated, as members of NOBLE Team retake the Sabre Program Launch/Research Range at Farkas Lake and join the skirmish in orbit, eventually capturing the Covenant corvette Ardent Prayer and using it to deliver the [[UNSC Savannah|UNSC Savannah's]] Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, used as a makeshift bomb, to the Long Night of Solace. The Solace ''is destroyed at the cost of Jorge-052, who sacrifices himself to detonate the drive manually. Moments after the carrier's destruction, a large Covenant fleet enters in-system. ** The 'Fall of Reach' officially begins. ** Following the destruction of the ''Solace, Kantar 'Utaralee, now acting fleetmaster of the Fleet of Valiant Prudence, leads what little ships he has left in a last-ditch effort to recover Teller Station's artifact, now residing in a UNSC space station orbiting the moon of Turul. * August 17th: ** Smart AI Black-Box is created from a human brain donor to be the personal AI companion for Admiral Margaret Parangosky and activated on Mars. * August 18th: ** The Siege of New Alexandria begins as the Covenant lay siege to the city of New Alexandria. * August 23rd: ** Marshall-B312 arrives in New Alexandria and helps evacuate civilians from the city. He manages to severely damage one of the corvettes laying siege to the city by use of an AA missile battery. Marshall eventually meets up with the rest of NOBLE Team, and the Covenant begin glassing the city. As NOBLE Team is on their way to a fallout shelter under the Olympic Tower, Kat-B320 is killed by sniper fire. * August 24th: ** Dr. Halsey examines the rock recovered by Blue Team during Operation: OCEAN BREAKER on Sigma Octanus IV. * August 25th: ** Dr. Halsey and Cortana accelerate their plans regarding Operation: RED FLAG as the UNSC continues to lose the battle for Reach. They choose the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]], with Captain Jacob Keyes as its commander, for their secret mission. * August 26th: ** The remainder of NOBLE Team is evacuated from the destroyed New Alexandria via a Pelican. * August 27th: ** All available SPARTAN-IIs are recalled from their previous assignments on the surface of Reach and gather at the FLEETCOM Military Complex. There, they learn of their next mission: to acquire a Covenant vessel, navigate to the Covenant homeworld, and return with captured Covenant leadership. * August 29th: ** John-117 receives a neural interface upgrade, the second generation of MJOLNIR Mark V armor, and is introduced to Cortana. ** NOBLE Team is ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. During the operation, NOBLE Team makes their way inside Sword Base where they encounter Dr. Halsey, who asks them to protect her lab. Noble Team is then given direct orders to escort a fragment of Cortana holding crucial data from the Babd Catha Forerunner complex to the Pillar of Autumn. Halsey is then escorted back to CASTLE Base by Jun-A266. * August 30th: ** Cortana has ONI Colonel James Ackerson illicitly transferred to the front lines of Reach. This is her revenge for his attempts to eliminate both her and John-117. ** First Lieutenant Jake Chapman, along with most of Charlie Company, is killed during the final hours of the Fall of Reach. ** The Fleet of Particular Justice, commanded by Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, arrives in the Epsilon Eridani system, supplementing the dwindling Covenant forces already present in the system. ** Many of the SPARTAN-IIs are killed during engagements on Reach early into the day. Consequently, the surviving SPARTAN-IIs are separated into two groups. One recovers Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and goes into hiding at Camp Independence. The others are admitted into CASTLE Base by Dr. Halsey and receive parts of the MJOLNIR Mark V upgrade and new weapons. ** The three surviving members of NOBLE Team arrive at Aszod; Carter-A259's Pelican becomes too badly damaged to continue carrying them all, so Marshall-B312 and Emile-A239 deploy to the ground. ** Battle of Aszod: The Covenant forces throughout Aszod attempt to stop Marshall and Emile from reaching the Pillar of Autumn, going so far as to deploy Scarabs against them. Carter sacrifices himself when he steers his damaged Pelican into a Scarab, destroying it. Emile and Marshall proceed to push towards the ship breaking yards and rendezvous with the scant UNSC forces still attempting to defend the facility. After clearing most of the facility, Marshall, Emile, and several Trooper squads meet up with Captain Jacob Keyes, successfully delivering the fragment of Cortana. However, Emile is killed by a Sangheili Zealot. ** Marshall-B312 destroys a CCS-class battlecruiser with a mass driver to allow the Pillar of Autumn to escape Reach. The Spartan is killed by Sangheili soon after. The Autumn jumps away from the system, with Cortana using Forerunner navigation data from the Sigma Octanus IV artifact as well as the Babd Catha Forerunner complex to triangulate a slipspace vector to Installation 04. The Autumn is pursued by a detachment of the Fleet of Particular Justice under the direct command of Thel 'Vadamee. ** The Fall of Reach ends in a Covenant victory. Reach's surface is completely glassed in the following days. September * September 4th: ** Lieutenant Simon Wagner returns to Earth and reports on the evident destruction of Reach to the UNSC Security Council (Colonel James Ackerson, Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood, and Major General Nicolas Strauss) at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6 in Sydney, Australia. Hood determines that the location of Earth is compromised and decides that all ONI theatres of operation must be relocated. The Security Council also begins planning for the final defense of Earth. ** ONI launches an investigation of a SecNet conversation between Sergeants Joseph M. Poteet (Username: TRIGTECH) and Alasdair R. Schicker (Username: GLancer) to discover whether they might have accidentally leaked the location of Reach to the Covenant. * September 5th: ** UNSC fleet actions in the Reach Defense Coordination Zone conclude. ** All remaining naval forces are consolidated into a single command grouping: the UNSC Home Fleet. ** Fleet Admiral Joseph Harper of the Fifth Fleet is appointed senior flag officer of the Home Fleet and given primary administrative and tasking authority over all assets in the Sol system under emergency directives authorized by UNSC High Command and approved by the UEG Security Council. * September 10th: ** The planet Coral is reported glassed by the Covenant. * September 14th: ** A new set of Orbital Defense Platforms over Earth come online. * September 18th: ** Captain Keyes and several other key crew members wake up from stasis on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, and check the status of the ship. Arriving on the bridge, Keyes asks Cortana to shut down all ship systems before returning to normal space. The Pillar of Autumn then leaves slipspace, arriving in the Soell system near the planet Threshold. It glides around the moon Basis and into Threshold's orbit, at which point the ship discovers Installation 04, one of the seven Halo rings. Cortana detects a radio echo in the shadow of Threshold. * September 19th: ** The Pillar of Autumn cryo team prepare to wake John-117 under orders from Captain Keyes. Meanwhile, the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice, having arrived in the system prior to the Autumn due to their faster slipspace velocities, prepares to attack the human ship. ** The Battle of Installation 04 begins. ** Keyes learns of the Covenant presence in the system and decides to wake the whole crew up out of cryo. ** The Fleet of Particular Justice finally strike the Pillar of Autumn. John-117 is also woken from cryo sleep around this time and tasked with preventing Cortana's capture by the Covenant. John-117 and Cortana escape the Pillar of Autumn aboard a Bumblebee escape pod, which later crashes on the ring. ** The Pillar of Autumn is forced to crash land on the ring. A significant portion of its crew survives to continue the fight on the ground. ** Captain Keyes and the others in his escape pod are captured by the Covenant. Only Keyes escapes summary execution, and is taken to the CCS-class Truth and Reconciliation for interrogation. ** A large group of ODSTs and survivors, under the command of Major Antonio Silva, (who assumed command of Autumn 's surviving crew after Captain Keyes' capture by the Covenant) establish Alpha Base, which serves as the main tactical firebase for the human survivors and as a staging point for any future Covenant attacks. ** John-117 leads a Marine force to board the Truth and Reconciliation. They recover Keyes and escape aboard a Covenant dropship. * September 20th: ** Keyes orders John-117 and Cortana to find the "Silent Cartographer", a map room that will reveal the location of the control room. Keyes decides to lead an assault on a supposed Covenant weapons cache, leaving Major Silva in command of the UNSC forces at Alpha Base. ** Having found the map room and the pertinent information, Cortana directs Pelican Echo 419, piloted by Carol "Foehammer" Rawley, to take them to the area where the ring's control room is. Upon reaching the control room, Cortana transfers to the control room's computer and directs John-117 to stop Keyes from accessing the 'weapons cache', in reality a Forerunner Flood containment facility. ** John-117, without Cortana, enters the supposed weapons cache but is unable to locate Keyes. Instead, he discovers the Flood and is forced to retreat. He links up with marines and takes command of the surviving members of Keyes' team and together they fight their way to the extraction point. However, the Spartan is conscripted by 343 Guilty Spark and teleported away before he can be evacuated with the surviving members. ** Major Silva and the others under his command abandon Alpha Base after discovering a large Flood infestation beneath the base. They then learn that the Truth and Reconciliation has been abandoned and lead a strike force to capture the ship. ** The Flood succeed in capturing the Covenant dropship Brilliant Gift, and use it to crash-land on board the Covenant ship Infinite Succor, in orbit above Installation 04, with the intent to spread itself to the rest of the Fleet of Particular Justice. This is avoided when Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee sets the Infinite Succor on a crash-course vector for the system's star, Soell. Rtas 'Vadumee is the only survivor. ** The SPARTAN-IV program enters development under the oversight of Admiral Margaret Parangosky, CINCONI. The project's existence is kept secret from both Dr. Catherine Halsey and Colonel James Ackerson, the respective creators of the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III programs. * September 21st: ** 343 Guilty Spark takes John-117 to the ring's Library to retrieve the Activation Index, a device needed to activate the ring's primary weapon. Having retrieved the Index, 343 Guilty Spark teleports the Spartan back to the control room where an irate Cortana confiscates the Index and prevents the ring from firing. John-117 and Cortana flee a now-hostile 343 Guilty Spark and Sentinels. ** To forestall the ring from being activated manually, John-117 disables the ring's three phase pulse generators. This is to buy time to destroy the ring by activating the auto-destruct on the Pillar of Autumn. Only Keyes' command neural interface can activate the ship's self-destruct, and John-117 embarks once more to rescue the captain. * September 22nd: ** Cortana teleports John-117 to the now Flood-overrun Truth and Reconciliation where Jacob Keyes is being held. Alas, the pair arrives too late to save Keyes, who has been merged into a proto-Gravemind. John-117 retrieves the neural interface by punching in the former-captain's head. Cortana downloads the necessary codes, and the duo returns to the Pillar of Autumn on a captured Banshee. ** Major Silva's forces arrive at the Truth and Reconciliation shortly after John-117 and Cortana's departure, and take over the ship through a combined surprise assault on the vessel's hangar bay and gravity lift. They also manage to capture the cruiser's cleric, Zurc Lurtu, the Minor Prophet of Stewardship. After capturing the cruiser, Major Silva intends to fly the ship back to Earth in order to be recognized as the hero of the Battle of Installation 04; this acts a both a huge violation of the Cole Protocol and risks spreading the Flood. First Lieutenant Melissa McKay realizes this, so, in a snap-decision, she severs the primary optical fiber cable that linked controls from the bridge to engineering with a fragmentation grenade, thereby causing the cruiser to lose control and crash onto the surface of Halo. ** 343 Guilty Spark overrides the Autumn's auto-destruct sequence, forcing John-117 to manually destabilize the ship's still-functioning fusion cores. John-117 and Cortana then escape the resulting explosion and the fragmentation of the ring aboard a Longsword. ** Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson, Lieutenant Elias Haverson, Warrant Officer Shiela Polaski, and Corporal Ethan Locklear also escape the destruction of the ring aboard a Pelican. ** In the course of the ring's destruction, a fragment of Installation 04 enters slipspace, later dubbed Alpha Shard. This fragment later re-enters normal space in the vicinity of a red giant star called Tid. ** The Battle of Installation 04 ends. John-117 and Cortana rendezvous with Johnson's group in Installation 04's debris field. They also recover a set of cryo chambers, one which contains the clinically-dead Linda-058, injured during the Fall of Reach. ** Skirmish over Threshold: As the Longsword and Pelican are not jump capable, the UNSC survivors assault and capture the Covenant flagship Ascendant Justice. They then set course for Reach. * September 23rd: ** After the destruction of Installation 04, Installation 00 commences the construction of the replacement for Installation 04, Installation 08. * September 26th: ** ONI agent Jameson Locke compiles a target profile report concerning Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee, detailing 'Vadamee's personal history from the start of the Human-Covenant War to the glassing of Reach. * September 27th: ** Dr. Halsey and members of Red Team discover an enigmatic shard in a Forerunner installation below CASTLE Base. Initially believing the shard to be Forerunner in origin, Halsey would later discover that it was in fact far older, being of Progenitor design. They are besieged by Covenant forces who seek to possess the shard. ** Dr. Halsey initiates Operation: WHITE GLOVE, destroying CASTLE Base, thus preventing the Covenant forces above from capturing any UNSC or Forerunner technology. Halsey and members of Red Team are protected from the resulting detonation when they hide in the caves beneath the base. ** The remaining Spartans, Vice Admiral Whitcomb, Dr. Halsey, Sgt. Johnson, Lieutenant Haverson, Warrant Officer Polaski, and Corporal Locklear jump to slipspace on board the Covenant/UNSC hybrid ship [[UNSC Gettysburg|UNSC Gettysburg]]-''Ascendant Justice'', and discover that the shard seems to have the ability to bend both space and time. October * October 1st: ** An edict from the Office of the High Prophet of Truth orders that in the virtue of the Jiralhanae, all Sangheili posted with the Fleet of Profound Solitude, the Fleet of Tranquil Composure, and the Fleet of Inner Knowledge to be completely replaced by Jiralhanae. Each removed Sangheili to be assigned other duties. In celebration, all imprisoned or criminal Jiralhanae were released, rehabilitated, and pardoned. ** ODST Sarah Palmer rescues Admiral Brian Kovalic and a vital AI called Olmi from Covenant attack on the planet Patania. Wounded in action, Palmer is sent to Lockhart medical facility to recover. * October 8th: ** After escaping from the Battle of Tribute, the freighter Floral Express discovers Installation 03. ** Admiral Joaquin Garcia forwards Log 01-0089 to UNSC High Command, which contains the preliminary reports of action during the Fall of Reach. * October 9th: ** Doctor Oryo Cheng forwards Log 01-0921, an intelligence report incorporating recent naval losses during the Fall of Reach, to the UNSC Security Council. * October 10th: ** The Battle of October 10th: The UNSC Navy's Third Fleet, and specifically Battle Group Rhino, loses the [[UNSC Totem Lake|UNSC Totem Lake]]. * October 12th: ** The Gettysburg/''Ascendant Justice'' arrives for refit and provisioning in the Eridanus system. ** Vice Admiral Whitcomb secures a meeting with rebel leader Governor Jacob Jiles, attempting to reason with him that the Covenant would most likely arrive to claim the Progenitor crystal. When several Covenant warships emerge from slipspace, Jiles agrees to help the UNSC forces. ** Dr. Halsey sedates Kelly-087, and absconds with her on Governor Jiles' personal ship, the Chiroptera-class Beatrice. Before she goes, she gives the Progenitor crystal to Corporal Locklear, with implicit instructions to destroy it. ** A large Covenant fleet enters the Eridanus system, forcing the hand of Admiral Whitcomb; he pulls out and retreats, as does the Gettysburg/''Ascendant Justice'', leaving the rebels to their doom. ** Governor Jiles is killed and the Eridanus rebels are destroyed during the Massacre at Eridanus Secundus. Eridanus Secundus itself is destroyed by the Covenant. October 13th: * [[Battle of the Unyielding Hierophant|Battle of the Unyielding Hierophant]]: UNSC forces aboard the Gettysburg/Ascendant Justice win a crucial victory at the Battle of the Unyielding Hierophant. Grace-093, Lieutenant Haverson of ONI and Vice Admiral Whitcomb are killed. The survivors, now aboard the singular UNSC Gettysburg and with a captured Covenant slipspace drive, depart for Earth to warn of the impending Covenant invasion. Category:26th century CE Category:Human-Covenant War